


Never Want You to Be My Father

by noonanna



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: M/M, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noonanna/pseuds/noonanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex told Michael the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Want You to Be My Father

When blood dripped from Michael’s chest, Alex had never been more scared in his whole life. Please don’t die. Please, please, please. 

Maybe God was still out there somehow, because his beloved archangel healed despite the terrible looking wound. 

The next time Michael tried to convince Alex to come back with him. Alex couldn’t simplely say no to his still pale face. With a sigh, Alex reached out to touch the other’s face. Michael seemed surprised but stayed still. 

Alex stared deeply into those dark eyes. They were always so pure and seemed to focus on him. But there had been a time when Alex wanted nothing more than being seen in them. 

"You don’t understand what kind of man I am now. The child you saved all those years ago has changed, and now it’s just a man who is too sinful to be the chosen one. "

The taller man look down at Alex’s face. "What are you talking about, Alex? I watched you grow up. you are…"

Rest of his words were covered by Alex’s lips. For a second, the angel’s brilliant and powerful brain couldn’t work. What? 

Before Michael understood the situation, Alex broke them apart. His voice was broken and small. "Don’t father me. I never want you to be my father. I want you to be mine. "

After all these years, humans could still surprise Michael.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe you already notice that I am not a native English speaker. A bright girl told me once that one of the best ways to learn English is using it to write. So here I am. I hope there aren't many mistakes in my short drabble. Please be gentle with me. XD


End file.
